hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mach 5
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mach 5 page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Sinnin (Talk) 23:31, February 26, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Time Attaxi Trivia Question-Answer Hello/bonjour, In reponse to your questions, there are no Yellow or Orange Taxis in Hong Kong to my knowledge, only Green, Red and blue and colour is to indicate are of service. The casting was reissued in different colours, as any casting can be. --JDM My Ride (talk) 00:26, October 17, 2017 (UTC)二千十七年十月十六日星期一 Yes, I have difficulties finding brazilians here. The ones that appear are not identified in the profile home page.David Marconi 22:13, February 12, 2018 (UTC) I just googled rio grande de norte to figure it out. and the language was all google translate Mach 5 (talk) 23:09, February 12, 2018 (UTC) no veo ninguna corrección, no le entiendo Adding Image Hi, I am trying to upload an image to the Subaru BRAT gallery, but it's not working, and I have successfully added other images to galleries. Do you know what the problem is?-Rws0704 :It looks like you added the gallery coding in a few times and somehow it got mixed in with the categories - I couldn't get to the code so I reverted the page back to before you started and fixed it. Mach 5 (talk) 21:18, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it-Rws0704 :::Macht nichts Mach 5 (talk) 22:37, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi Mach 5. I'm awfully sorry for those errors when uploading and adding images. Now I really read that and hope not to make those mistakes again. Thanks for your patience. Claudio Ok. David Marconi 00:10, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Awesome!Mach 5 (talk) 00:46, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Good night Mach5. I have tried to be as careful as possible without committing these things. If I did something I should not do, let me know. Contrary to some discourses I could follow in 2017 (fights by editing modes). I am here to learn and contribute in an online community, and I will always have the civility to meet and follow the guidelines of the oldest ones. Hot Wheels Wiki:Community Portal editada por Mach 5 39 minutes ago http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Wheels_Wiki:Community_Portal?diff=228188&oldid=227524 Always count with me. David Marconi 02:35, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Mattel Photos Do you know if we're allowed to use mattel photos? I've seen them used on other pages so I guess it's ok? I was thinking about using the pictures from hotwheelscollectors.com for the Volkswagen T1 Rockster page. --Reeceracing (talk) 03:32, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :Not sure, but I thought I remember reading about someone who did have permission. Mach 5 (talk) 04:20, April 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Bio pages in design category Hello Mach5. Thanks for your comment on my talk page. I appreciate the feedback. I think it would be useful if you could include your "rule" within the talk page for the designer pages (perhaps as a template?), so that others who might think the same as I do, don't do the same as I did. Cheers, GeneralHammerhead101 (talk) 12:42, April 20, 2018 (UTC) '55 Chevy Nomad Hey Mach 5. I hear you! Thanks for the correction to my "correction" to Classic Nomad. Lesson I learned: click on the link just to make sure, and don't assume anything!. And thanks for your patience! 1steditionman (talk) 19:24, May 2, 2018. Also, the Nomad is one of my favorite all-time models, so I visit this page a lot. I was trying to figure out how to address the several casting retools/base changes through the years but naah...I'll leave it alone for the time being.19:30, May 2, 2018 (UTC)1steditionman (talk) Mach 5, I need help with the Star & Stripes Page. I added a whole new table with the 2018 Series but am having trouble conforming to the formats and messed up the original format somewhat. I am still working on it (and learning).1steditionman (talk) 19:30, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :looks like you have an extra column of information that the 2016 series excluded. Keep up the good work. Mach 5 (talk) 19:38, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Looks normal now. I'll be adding links shortly.1steditionman (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ::No, problem - anytime. I look forward to seein the page more polished. Mach 5 (talk) 19:58, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Your the Rank #1 Hey Mach 5, Great Job making corrected edits. I’ll make sure to earn more instead if I could rank higher points if I could make more edits. But Your the 1! Thanks. Tin - my talk page (Talk) 22:54, May 25, 2018 : Thanks - There are plenty of things to do, it would be very easy to pass me up there are so many things still needing to be done. Mach 5 (talk) 13:30, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Hot Wheels Classics Hello my friend! Again I'll ask you to revert the wrong changes this made by me, trying to use a different table format on this series. This is the last time I try something like that. By the way, at 2016 Hot wheels list, Muscle Mania & Hot Trucks are the same format as Hot Wheels Classics. If it's possible I'd like to ask to them to the same format the other sections use, I tried and could not do it. Thank you. Tonny6660 (talk) 23:13, May 27, 2018 (UTC) ::No worries. I see nothing amiss with Muscle Mania or Hot Trucks. Mach 5 (talk) 14:01, May 28, 2018 (UTC) 2007, 2008, 2013 New Model Pages Greetings. I added a Gallery of photos to the 2007, 2008 and 2013 New Model Pages. They were simple Image galleries I added using the classic editor. I did not mess with the Source Editing. I did not change or modified the tables in any way. But I notice now that all 3 original tables are jacked up. What happened?1steditionman (talk) 02:53, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :I'll take a look today. Mach 5 (talk) 14:05, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Is This you Ask Dimitiriy? Hallo Billy or Mach 5 are you ask Hot Wheels Designers Hot Wheels Dimitriy Shakmatov? also did you ask Dima Blade Raider Designers? Budwill97 (talk) 05:50 June 13, 2018